Total Drama: CPG Edition
by Crazy-Pairing-Girl
Summary: No more OCs please! / Fourteen contestants will compete for 1,000,000 dollars! Doing tedious, ridiculous and revolting tasks, and also while battling their secret loves! Come enjoy the mayhem!
1. OC Application

Total Drama: CPG Edition

Hello one and all! I request your OCs for my own edition of Total Drama! (Yes, Chris is still hosting. Duh. :P)

I think this will just go as I please. We'll be on that same place they were in the Island version (name? Was it Camp... Something? I know it starts with W) and... Well if I'm being honest I could use some help with the challenges. I don't want to just recycle the same ones from the show but that's all I can think of.

NO canons will be shown. Your OCs may be related to them in some way, but otherwise they will not be on the show. (Might be mentioned at some point when I'm finally able to learn their freakin' names. I'm actually new to the series, heh)

Okay, just fill out the following form.

Name:

Age: (between 15 and 19 please. Like I said I'm new so I don't know the ages of every single character)

Gender:

Appearance: (Include clothing)

Pajamas:

Swimsuit:

Personality in One Word: (Freak, Jock, Goth, etc.)

Personality In-Depth: (Like at least three sentences)

Secret(s): (Put a star (*) next to the secrets that will be revealed during the course of the story/game/whatever you wanna call it)

Crush: (Or you can leave me to your fate, but at least specify the gender)

Favorite Catchphrase: (They need one, don't even argue)

Pet Peeve(s):

Quirk(s):

Friend(s):

Enemy(s):

**TO MAKE THINGS EASIER, I AM MAKING THREE OCs OF MY OWN BELOW. YOU GUYS WILL PROVIDE THE OTHER NINE, BUT FIRST I NEED TO LAY DOWN SOME RULES.**

**-No homophobes. I will be accepting yaoi AND yuri pairings so if you're uncomfortable with that then just leave.**

**-I don't want fanfic-bribes or anything to make your OCs win. It's not like YOU'RE getting anything if they win, so don't be forcing me to make your characters win. IT'S ONLY FANFICTION.**

**Uhh that's it! I'm going to have my mom choose names out of a hat to see who will be kicked off the game at each point, so don't worry about me making my own OCs win.**

_**OC Number One**_

Name: Olivia Norton

Age: 17

Gender: Female

Appearance: Strawberry blonde hair in a short ponytail and sapphire blue eyes. Deeply tanned skin. Her face is sort of an oval, her body is petite but with small breasts. She wears a black blouse with a sky blue cardigan with only the top button done, black flared jeans and teal high heels.

Pajamas: Pink striped pajama top and bottoms.

Swimsuit: A purple one piece with flowers on the sides.

Personality in One Word: Matchmaker.

Personality In-Depth: She spends her entire time trying to get people together. She loves animals and fluffy things, but tends to have a short temper. She's never experienced love for herself.

Secret(s): She is bisexual*

Crush: Probably will fall in love with a girl, but she also likes boys so no one knows.

Favorite Catchphrase: Looove is all you neeed! (She usually sings it)

Pet Peeve(s): People who don't believe in love, people who can't be happy with their own body, people who are racist.

Quirk(s): Often a bit too sensitive.

Friend(s): Paula Haynes

Enemy(s): Albert Jonson

_**OC Number Two**_

Name: Albert Jonson

Age: 18

Gender: Male

Appearance: Black shaggy hair that falls over his blue-green eyes, and extremely pale skin. His face is sorta square-shaped, and he has an athletic build. He wears a black shirt with white font that reads 'If I cared, you'd know' grey jeans, black converse sneakers, and also has a black stud earring in his left ear.

Pajamas: Boxers and no shirt.

Swimsuit: Orange shorts with a black drawstring.

Personality in One Word: Emo.

Personality In-Depth: He is the one who has the 'doomed' outlook on life, always saying that his team is either too weak or dumb to win a contest. He isn't passionate about much. He has had numerous flings in the past.

Secret(s): He is still in love with one of his old girlfriends*

Crush: He will most likely fall in love with a girl, if anyone.

Favorite Catchphrase: If I can't say it, can I think it?

Pet Peeve(s): People who are too happy, celebration of any kind.

Quirk(s): Is far too emotional.

Friend(s): None, he's a loner.

Enemy(s): Olivia Norton, Paula Haynes

_**OC Number Three**_

Name: Paula Haynes

Age: 19

Gender: Female

Appearance: Short red hair to her chin, and forest green eyes. She has light tan skin, a petite frame and C cup breasts. She wears a black long sleeved shirt under a green short sleeved shirt, blue jean skirt and green sequined flats. She also wears small gold hoop earrings.

Pajamas: Green robe, green slippers.

Swimsuit: Green bikini top and black bikini bottom.

Personality in One Word: Cheerful.

Personality In-Depth: She always sees the good in every situation. She loves nature and animals. She is also a vegetarian.

Secret(s): She likes to eat steak sometimes.

Crush: Chris

Favorite Catchphrase: A bad situation isn't bad until you give up!

Pet Peeve(s): Mean people, people can't believe in themselves, loud voices.

Quirk(s): Lies more often than she should.

Friend(s): Olivia Norton

Enemy(s): Albert Jonson

**Annd that's all! I just need you guys to create nine more and we'll be all good!**


	2. Introduction

Chapter 1

**Annd welcome to the first chapter of Total Drama, MY WAY. I am glad that you guys submitted your OCs! Thank you so very much! But I had to turn down a couple of people, though I promise I'll put them in some sorta sequel.**

**Now, at points in the story I will send you a PM asking you to verify your OC's actions, since I probably don't know them as well as you'd like. Your actions will affect the storyline, but there are points where I'll make decisions on my own.**

**(For example... I won't tell! Ha!)**

**And, although most of the parts where a person is kicked off the game are decided by an unbiased third party (Most likely my mom or my friend) I have a point in the game decided where I will decide who gets kicked off. Only once will this happen, and believe me, the outcome should be shocking.**

**Alright! Let's get to the game!... OH! One more thing!**

**I don't exactly remember the layout of Island, since it's been a while since I've seen it. I'm going with my limited memory.**

***To the person who submitted Melody, I racked my brain for the type of shirt you had described, since I know I've seen it before, but even though I know it's totally incorrect I just went with a halter top. :/ Sorry...**

**I do not own Total Drama, and I only own 3 of the OCs.**

Introductions

The host of the game, Chris, is standing on the docks of Camp Wawanakwa, watching Chef as he comes closer to the docks, carrying all 14 contestants on a speedboat.

Within minutes the boat has reached the docks. Chris looks at all the new contestants, some who look more enthusiastic than others.

"Alright, get off the boat one at a time and introduce yourself" Chris stated. He pointed to the one closest to the front, a girl, and motioned for her to get off first. The girl obeyed.

She had strawberry blonde hair in a short ponytail, sapphire blue eyes and tan skin. She wore fashionable clothes that one wouldn't expect to be seen in the wilderness. A black blouse, sky blue cardigan, black flared jeans and teal high heels.

"What is your name and age?" Chris asked. The girl beamed as she replied,

"I'm Olivia, and I'm 17 years old!"

"And, Olivia, why did you come to be on the second edition of Total Drama Island?" Chris asked, pretending to seem interested. Olivia frowned.

"Well, to be honest I'd rather be back at home, matchmaking. Money is nothing without love" she explained. Chris blinked slowly as he attempted to process what she just said.

"Uh, well, you can meddle in people's love lives all you want here" he said half-heartedly. Olivia let loose an inhuman squeal, making everyone cover their ears.

"Okay, okay! Just stand right there!" Chris demanded, and Olivia skipped to the spot he specified as she stopped squealing.

Chris motioned to the next closest to the front, a boy. He sighed and got off the boat.

He had black shaggy hair hanging over his eyes, and very pale skin. He wore a black shirt with white print that said 'If I cared, you'd know' along with grey jeans, and black converse sneakers. He had a black stud earring in his left ear.

"Name and age, please" Chris stated in his typical 'gameshow' style. The boy sighed and replied,

"I'm Albert, 18"

"Okay, and what do you want to accomplish here?" Chris asked.

"What does it matter? I'm doomed anyway" Albert said simply. Chris blinked.

"Okay, um... go stand next to Olivia" Chris instructed. Albert nodded solemnly and went over next to the blonde.

Without being instructed, the next girl got off the boat.

She had short red hair to her chin, forest green eyes, light tan skin and a petite frame. She had a long sleeved black shirt under a green short sleeved shirt, a blue jean skirt and green sequined flats, along with small gold hoop earrings.

"And what is your name and age?" Chris asked.

"I am Paula Haynes, age 19!" the girl replied. She was clearly full of pep, Chris noticed.

"And why did you decide to spend some time here?"

"Because my BFF Olivia is here! And since she didn't want to come I was like 'Well then I'll go with you!' and she was all 'Okay, then let's pack!' And my mom was like 'Well alright but you had better win the money!'" Paula babbled. Chris stared at her.

"Um... Right. Go stand over by cranky pants and miss matchmaker" Chris instructed, waving his hand in Olivia and Albert's general direction. Paula giggled as she skipped towards her 'BFF'.

The next girl got off the boat, also without being told.

She had pale skin, brownish gold eyes shoulder length dark brown hair, and had a slim figure with a few curves. She wore a dark blue halter top, blue jean shorts and black ankle boots.

"Name, age" Chris stated.

"I'm... Heather. I'm 19" she squeaked out, rubbing her arm nervously.

"And what would you like to accomplish on the game, Heather?"

Heather gave him a nervous smile, and whispered,

"C-confidence"

Chris stared at her for a moment, before motioning for her to join the others. As Heather walked uncertainly towards the small group, the next girl got off the boat.

She had pure white skin, red eyes and black hair that was short in the back but long in the front, touching her chin and covering her right eye. She was wearing black eyeliner and purple lipstick. A white hoodie with a skull on her chest, and the words 'ROCK CANDY' underneath the skull, and a black spaghetti strap underneath the hoodie. She also was wearing black pants and white sneakers. She also had black gem earrings, and a lip piercing.

"Hello. Name and age please?"

"Ruby, I'm 16" she said in a bored manner.

"Uh, and why did you come to the game?" Chris asked, slightly unnerved.

Ruby looked at him, unimpressed, and replied dryly,

"My mom signed me up. She said it'd be good for me to go and see the world, have fun and make friends... Now that I'm here I guess I should play"

She glanced at the group, and walked slowly towards them. Chris blinked slowly, barely paying attention as the next boy got off.

He had short brown hair with a flip in the front, white skin, and black eyes. He wore faded black jeans, a grey tank top, black sneakers, a golden chain on his neck and he also had a tattoo of a cross on his right arm.

Chris shook his head, muttering under his breath about 'the creepy girl' and turned to the boy who just got off.

"Hello, name and age please"

"Drake, I'm 17" he replied.

"And, Drake, why did you come to be on Total Drama Island?" Chris asked. Drake rolled his eyes as he replied,

"For the money. Who wouldn't take the chance to win a million bucks?"

"Well said, now go take your spot" Chris told him. Drake nodded and walked down to where the others were, and the next boy jumped off the boat.

He had tan skin, enough so that it was clear he was not Caucasian. He had slightly gelled, spiked hair and emerald green eyes. He had white stud earrings in both his ears, and a cross necklace. He wore a thin white V-neck t-shirt, a black unbuttoned vest and a pair of blue jeans with a black and white checkered and studded belt, and a pair of white shoes with black shoelaces.

"Hey there, I'm sure you know what I want to know" Chris said, crossing his arms and smirking at the boy.

"I'm Logan, and I am 17" the boy answered. Chris nodded.

"Logan, why did you choose to be on the game?"

"Well it's a great oppurtunity to make new friends and develop relationships with a variety of people, and of course the money isn't half bad"

"Awesome, now go down to the other people"

As Logan headed to the slowly expanding group, another girl hopped off the boat and on the dock next to Chris.

She was slender, she had spiky orange hair held in a high ponytail, and blue eyes. She wore a black halter top, with an indigo stripe outlined in gold running down the middle, a yellow sweatband on her left arm, white shorts held by a loose fitting belt, and black shoes with indigo stripes outlined in gold. She had an MP3 player wrapped around her neck, and indigo headphones.

"I'm Melody and I'm 15..." she muttered, seeming a bit upset about all the people as she glanced around at everyone.

"And why did you come to the game, Melody?" Chris asked.

"So I could try and get away from society, plus the money was a big turn on"

"Um... Right. Okay, you know where to go" Chris said, slightly put off. Melody went to the group and the next girl got off the boat.

She had waist-length blonde hair with bangs that covered her right eye, brown eyes, and a white clip-on flower in her hair. She wore a black strapless top, blue skinny jeans, and black stilettos.

"I am Addie, and I am 17 years" she stated, with a slight German accent.

"Hello Addie. Tell me, why did you come to the game?"

"I am here so I can win, make friends and maybe find my special someone" Addie replied. Chris nodded and gestured to the group, and Addie walked off while another boy got off the boat.

He had short brown hair, but it was covered by his brown cowboy hat. He had ocean blue eyes, and wore a blue and white plaid shirt, blue jeans and black boots.

"I'm Dylan, age 18"

"Hello Dylan. What are you hoping to accomplish on the game?" Chris inquired.

"I'm... I'm hoping to gain Addie's trust again" Dylan responded in a low voice. Chris raised an eyebrow, finally interested in a contestant's goal.

"You used to date her? Good luck" he said, patting Dylan on the back. Dylan gave him a small smile as he went to join the others, and another boy jumped on the dock.

He had pale skin, long black hair, green eyes, and wore a black t-shirt with black jeans and black gym shoes.

"I'm Andy, and I'm 18" he said in a high-pitched voice. Chris, along with a few of the people in the group snickered.

"Andy, you sound like a girl" Chris chuckled. Andy grumbled something under his breath but refrained from attacking Chris, since he wanted the money.

"Okay, um, what would you like to accomplish on the show?" Chris asked finally.

"I'd like to try and win, so I can use the money to go to college, find a good home after I graduate, and maybe raise a family if I get married"

"Good answer, now go"

As Andy went to join the others, a girl hopped out of the boat.

She had raven black hair down to her midback, and black eyes. She had white skin, and was petite in shape but a bit flat-chested. She wore a dark blue jacket with a black tank underneath, blue jean shorts that covered her knees, and white sandals. She also wore a red heart necklace.

"I'm Maya and I'm 16" she said with a smile.

"Hello Maya. What is your main reason for coming to the game?"

"Not to sound snobby or whatever, but I'm in it for the money. I would like to buy lots of art supplies and fulfill my dream of becoming an artist. MERP- Uh, after that I'm going to draw cartoons that will one day be on TV!" she said, full of pep. Chris waved his hand, and Maya skipped towards the group. As she left, a large boy came out of the boat.

He was pretty tall, but he was also overweight. He had short spiky red hair and blue eyes and white skin. He had a heart tattoo on his right bicep with the words 'I love my mom' on it. He wore a blue shirt with the Superman symbol on it, brown shorts and black sneakers.

"I'm Dale, I'm 18 years old!" he said happily.

"Hey Dale, you big guy. What are you hoping to accomplish?" Chris asked. Dale beamed as he replied,

"I want to have fun and show everyone that just because someone's large that doesn't mean you can't do anything! I want to do things outside my normal routine and break outta my shell. I guess what I really want to do though is to have an adventure!"

With that, Dale walked towards the group and the final girl got out of the boat.

She had brown hair with ombre ends reaching to her midback, and green eyes. She was petite, but with a few curves. She wore mint green skinny jeans, a white lace top with a white tank underneath, grey ankle boots, a silver music note necklace and a black/silver R5 necklace.

"I'm... Celeste, and I'm 15, almost 16" she squeaked out nervously, biting her lip.

"Hey Celeste. What would you like to accomplish during your time on the game?" Chris inquired.

"I... Would like to accomplish... Going out of my comfort zone... Like now, I'm out of my comfort zone... Part of the reason I came here was to be more confident..." she explained softly, twirling her hair with her forefinger. Blushing, she scampered to the group.

Chris went off the dock and onto the grass where all the new contestants were waiting.

Olivia and Paula were squealing and giggling about something, Albert was sitting by a tree, Dale was talking with Logan, Drake was annoying Addie with his 'jockness', and everyone else was just waiting, either patiently or otherwise, for Chris to begin leading them to the cabins.

This was going to be fun.


	3. New Home, For Now

Chapter 2

**Hey-o! I can't believe that the last chapter HAD 2,000 WORDS. All from introducing everyone! OH MY GOD. That is the biggest chapter I'VE EVER HAD. Is that sad?**

**I think so.**

**Okie dokie! After you've gotten to know the characters, probably in a few chapters, I will make lists of my personal favorite pairings. If both the OCs' creators agree, then the pairing goes. (Like, if Dale's creator thinks he should date Maya, and Maya's creator agrees, then it'll happen) OTHERwise the pairing will be scrapped or onesided.**

**If enough people want it, I can just make a forum for pairings. That should make things a bit easier.**

**Also, if the text is separated by dashes and is in italics, then it's a confession thing. (Or whatever that's called)**

**I do not own Total Drama, nor do I own 11 out of 14 of the characters.**

New Homes, For Now

"Alright! This season, we'll be doing a bit of camping, here on the island. We'll also be taking buses to that old abandoned movie set, and we'll do some of the old challenges from there. And occasionally we'll be doing a bunch of other random challenges thought up randomly" Chris announced as he gathered everyone.

"That sounds fun!" Paula exclaimed happily.

"Yes it does. Now don't interrupt me" Chris told her as he pointed daggers towards the redhead, who blushed furiously and looked down.

"Okay, I have moved some things around, so the layout of the camp is totally different. Your goal is to find the cabins. One, we have clean and prestine. The other, filled with dirty laundry and bugs. If a girl finds the cabins first, then girls will get the clean cabin. Same goes for guys, if a guy finds it then they get the clean cabin"

Chris thought a moment before pulling out a bullhorn and adding,

"Anything goes for this challenge I guess. Just find the cabins. On your mark, get set, GO!" he pressed the button, signaling the start of the challenge. Immediately, everyone rushed in different directions.

Well, except Albert. He just casually strolled in his direction.

"Dude, what is with you? You need to find your cabin" Chris ordered. Albert looked at him and responded,

"Why? I'm doomed to lose"

"Dude, stop saying you're doomed. It's freaking me out"

"If I can't say it, can I think it?"

Chris was about to blow his top at Albert, but Chef came over with a cell phone right before he could even start ranting.

"Who is it?" Chris asked as he was handed the phone.

"The media" Chef answered, and Chris nodded slowly.

As Total Drama became more and more popular, the media was slowly gaining an interest in covering the aspects of the show. Chris walked off to answer the questions in private.

MEANWHILE...

Maya and Olivia were scanning every area of the camp, running about like crazy as they tried to find where the cabins were. They did _not_ want to sleep with bugs and dirty laundry. Paula had been with them, but she had run off on her own at some point.

Suddenly, Maya stopped.

"What is it?! Come on, I don't want to sleep in a dirty cabin!" Olivia pressed, tugging her arm.

"Allicia-"

"Olivia" she corrected.

"Right, sorry. This is the mess hall. The landmarks are exactly the same as the first edition of Total Drama Island" Maya explained. Olivia paused for a moment, as she realized what was going on.

"Chris! That lying idiot!"

* * *

_Maya: I wasn't totally shocked that Chris had lied about the placement of the cabins and everything. I mean, it's in his nature. So sad._

* * *

Maya, being more of a fanatic with the show than Olivia, remembered the cabins' placement like she had taken a tour just an hour ago. She rushed to lead Olivia to the cabin, and quickly relaxed when they came into view and saw no boys in sight.

As the two girls approached the cabins, they saw a megaphone and a card. Olivia went to open the card.

"'If you reached the cabin before anyone else, then please say so into the megaphone so everyone else can find the cabins too'"

Olivia picked up the megaphone and turned it on, and said,

"Attention everyone! The girls have won!"

Maya took the megaphone, and added,

"Also Chris lied. Everything is in its original place"

Chris, who had just finished his call, chuckled to himself and muttered,

"Yeah, I totally did"

A FEW MOMENTS LATER...

Everyone stood in front of the cabins, the boys grumbling to themselves and the girls grinning. Chris stood in front of the large crowd, observing everyone.

"Alrighty! Girls, take the cabin on the right, boys the one on the left. Chef has already put your bags inside" Chris announced, getting everyone to finally be quiet. The boys and girls obeyed, going into their separate cabins.

Chris picked up the megaphone, and shouted into it,

"By the way! Tomorrow we wake up EARLY! 6:00 am sharp people!"

As everyone groaned, Chris chuckled to himself and headed to his own cabin.

IN THE GIRLS' CABIN

"Me and Olivia can share a bunk" Paula suggested.

"Totally! We're BFFs so it's no big deal" Olivia agreed.

"Um, if it isn't too much trouble, can I have a bunk far away from the door?" Celeste asked nervously.

"Sure! I'll be sleeping in this one. Do you want top or bottom?" Maya asked from beside the bed she'd chosen.

"Bottom please... I roll a lot in my sleep" Celeste replied as she found her bag and sat it on the bottom bunk. Maya nodded in understanding and tossed her bag up on the top bunk.

"Um, whoever is sleeping with me... I would like the top bunk please" Heather mumbled nervously, just loud enough for the others to hear. Ruby stepped forward.

"I'll sleep with you then. I prefer the bottom bunk" she said, in a matter-of-fact way. She sat her bag down next to the bed Heather had chosen.

"Hey, German girl. Top or bottom?" Melody snapped to Addie. Even though Addie's accent was very slight, everyone could tell she came from Germany.

"Um, bottom?" Addie answered nervously. Melody tossed her bag to the top of the remaining bunk.

As all the girls got dressed for bed, (It was already 9:00, the boat hadn't come to get them until 5:00) they began to chat.

"I hope we don't have to do that 'jumping from 100 feet onto a horse' thing at the movie set" Maya said. Olivia smiled and said,

"I hope we don't have to do that lasso thing and wear the cow udders on our heads"

All the girls giggled at that. Except Melody, who only smiled slightly.

Olivia hopped up the ladder to help Paula unpack, only to find that she wasn't unpacking at all. She was just staring into her bag with a dreamy smile. Olivia looked into the bag, but all she saw was clothes and an iPhone.

"What are you smiling about?" she asked, making Paula jump slightly. Paula blushed and started to unpack while attempting- and failing- to keep a poker face.

"What are you talking about? I'm not smiling"

"Do you like someone already?!" Addie cried from her bunk. All the girls laid eyes on her, and Paula blushed once more.

"Of course not! I mean... No! But yes, but it's only a schoolgirl crush. It won't last long" she babbled. Olivia poked her in the side as she teased her,

"Then you won't mind telling us who it is"

* * *

_Paula: I hated to admit it, but Olivia's interrogation skills are top-notch._

* * *

Everyone stared at Paula, even Melody, who was still trying her best to seem uninterested.

"I, uh..." Paula muttered a name that no one really heard.

"I'm sorry, what?" Maya piped up. Paula flushed and said louder,

"Chris"

Everyone gasped. Celeste, Maya, Heather and Addie giggled a bit, and Olivia squealed.

"That is SO cute!" Olivia declared, and started to rant about how adorable it was, but Paula shoved a pair of socks in her mouth.

"Just shush. Like I said, it's only a silly schoolgirl crush. He's famous, so it's just star shock. It'll go away before the first elimination, I assure you" she said sternly, though her subconscious knew it wasn't true. Olivia pulled the socks out of her mouth in disgust.

IN THE BOYS' CABIN

"I'll take this bottom bunk" Dale said, standing near a bed close to the door.

"That works. I'll take the top one" Logan told him, tossing his bag to the top bunk and climbing the ladder.

"I'll take this bunk. Who wants top or bottom?" Dylan asked from another bed. Drake came over and put his bag on the bottom bunk.

"Bottom" he stated. Dylan nodded and put his bag on the top bunk.

"Hey Albert. Top or bottom?" Andy asked from the remaining bed. Albert looked up from where he sat on the ground and replied,

"Who cares? We are all gonna die eventually, so why bother worrying about which bunk to sleep in?"

Andy shifted uncomfortably before just tossing his bag to the top bunk.

The girls and boys soon fell asleep, at precisely 10:00. Everyone was eager to start their first challenge...

As long as it didn't involve cow udder hats and 100 foot jumps.


	4. First Challenge

Chapter 3

**Hello! I am typing this from my mom's computer since mine is starting to act wonky. :/ Until it acts normal or until I can get it fixed I guess I won't be updating like I have been. :(**

***sigh* Oh well. Time to get to the fic!**

**And yes, there are people out there who eat burnt toast. Like my mom.**

**I do not own Total Drama or the majority of the OCs.**

The First Challenge

Chris sat just outside the cabins, 5:59 am, spray-painting a red circle on the grass. As he finished, his watch beeped, signaling that it was time to wake up the contestants. He grinned deviously and pulled out a bullhorn.

"I _almost_ feel bad about doing this... Almost being the key word" he chuckled to himself and pressed the button. He grinned in satisfaction when he heard shouts and thuds coming from both of the cabins.

"Hurry up campers! One hour to eat breakfast and then it's time for the first challenge!" he shouted, and with that he headed to the mess hall to get his own food.

WITHIN MINUTES...

As all the campers (minus Albert, who couldn't have cared less) ran to the mess hall, they noticed the circle in the grass. Everyone began to talk as they ran.

"Is he gonna have us be sumo wrestlers?!" Dale asked suspiciously.

"Nah, the circle isn't big enough" Maya replied.

Indeed, the circle was only about a foot in diameter. It probably was there to be a goal of some sort, but what type of goal involved a circle in the grass?

Soon the campers arrived, with Albert only minutes behind them. (Just because he was 'doomed' didn't mean he couldn't eat)

However, Chef's cooking had not improved whatsoever. Overcooked eggs, and burnt toast was their breakfast menu. The burnt toast wasn't that big of a deal, since some of them liked it burnt. However they all agreed that the eggs were disgusting. Chef's angry gaze got them to eat it anyway though.

At 7:00, Chris pressed the button on his horn, and shouted,

"Meet me in front of the cabins for today's challenge!"

MOMENTS LATER...

As everyone gathered, Chris began to announce the challenge.

"Today's challenge, is Paintball! You will all face off against each other to get to the docks, grab a flag, and run back here to place the flag in this circle! If you are hit with a paintball, then you are out! Understood?" he shouted. Before anyone could respond, Chef came over and passed out headgear and paintball guns that were fully loaded with ammo. Everyone quickly put the helmets on, got their guns ready for use.

"On your marks... Get set... Go!"

Everyone scattered, some went for shortcuts, some went the normal way, and some went in the totally opposite direction from the docks!

MAYA

Maya ducked under a tree branch, and looked around suspiciously.

* * *

_Maya: I knew that this challenge would decide team captains, and I also knew that unless the captain is totally insufferable, they would be the least likely to get voted off. I needed to win._

* * *

Maya spun around as she heard a sound, and shot. Unfortunately, her competitor had the same thought, and she found herself covered in yellow paint.

"Aw man!" Dale groaned, and Maya couldn't help but laugh. She had shot him in the face, though his helmet protected him.

"No offense, but blue isn't your color"

MELODY

Melody dodged all the incoming ammo, until she finally had enough. With one well-aimed shot, Logan was out.

With a smirk, Melody ran in the direction of the dock.

CELESTE

Celeste was on her guard. She jumped at all the smallest noises. When she heard a twig snap behind her, she spun around and shot. When she looked, she saw Olivia, and her stomach was covered in pink paint.

"Sorry, gotta win!" she called over her shoulder, as she ran to the docks.

DRAKE

"Okay, stay in the zone... Stay in the zone..." Drake gave himself a pep talk, but jumped as he suddenly felt someone shoot him from behind. He spun around to see the smirking face of Melody. Drake groaned as she ran past.

MELODY

Soon, she came to the docks. There were two flags, one red and one green. She took the red flag, and ran back to the cabins.

PAULA

Paula was able to dodge most shots, but as she spun around, she hit a tree branch and fell to the ground. She looked up helplessly as Heather held up her gun, and uncertainly pulled the trigger, putting Paula out of the game.

* * *

_Paula: I didn't think Heather would shoot me, but then again I guess there is a million bucks on the line..._

* * *

CELESTE

Celeste ran to the docks, and saw that one of the flags was missing, meaning one of her competitors had already grabbed it. She snatched the green flag and ran to the cabins.

MELODY

Melody was almost to the cabins, when Addie jumped out in front of her. She was about to say something, probably a threat, but Melody shot her in the chest before a single word could be uttered. Addie pouted and stepped out of her way.

Melody ran to the cabins, and placed the red flag in the circle like Chris had explained. As she did so, Celeste came running over, and placed the green flag in the circle.

Chris, who was standing nearby, pressed the button on the horn and shouted into the megaphone,

"Celeste and Melody have won! Repeat, Celeste and Melody have won!"

LATER

As everyone gathered in front of the cabins, some congratulating Melody and Celeste, Chris told them to pick their teams.

"It's time to decide. Celeste, you can go first" he said, gesturing to her. Celeste gulped nervously, weighing her options.

"...Andy"

Andy smiled gratefully and stepped up next to Celeste.

"Maya" Melody said after a few moments of consideration.

* * *

_Melody: I chose Maya because she seems nice, and least likely to lie._

* * *

Maya beamed and stood next to Melody.

"Hmm... Dale?" Celeste said uncertainly. Dale grinned and stood next to her.

* * *

_Dale: Wow! I was kinda shocked, I expected that they would just save me for last since I'm... Well, fat..._

* * *

"Olivia" Melody muttered. The blonde skipped over.

"Addie" Celeste said.

"Drake" Melody stated.

"...Ruby" Celeste said quietly.

"Dylan?" Melody tried.

"Logan..."

"Paula"

"Heather"

"...Albert, that leaves you with me" Melody sighed in defeat. She really didn't want the guy who constantly said he was doomed to be on her team, but it wasn't like she had a choice.

As everyone looked at their teammates, Chris examined them for a moment before saying,

"Alright! Melody, your team is the Grimy Griffins! Celeste, your team will be the Crazy Crows!"

"...Grimy Griffins? What kinda name is that?" Maya asked, wrinkling her nose in disgust.

"It's not my idea, my bosses decided it" Chris defended.

"At least you're not being called crazy" Andy told Maya, who giggled.

"Regardless, it's time for dinner. You guys took up a lot of time trying to find the flags" Chris told them. Everyone nodded and followed Chris to the mess hall.

WITHIN MINUTES...

Paula poked the brown goop on her plate in disgust with her fork.

"What is this? Refried beans?" Olivia asked from beside her. Maya, who was sitting nearby shook her head.

"No way. There are no traces whatsoever of beans anywhere"

Disgusted, the three girls shoved away their plates.

After a few minutes of the three girls chatting, Albert came over, the same bored, sad look on his face as always.

"Can I sit here?" he asked, though he sounded like he really didn't care. Maya nodded and scooted over to make room.

"Thanks..."

Albert sat down to Maya's left. Paula smiled awkwardly at him and said,

"Hey there teammate"

"Don't call me that. We're all enemies even if we're on the same team. We all want the money, but only one of us will get it. I recommend you stop pretending you have friends here. Even you and Olivia will turn on each other if you make it to the final two"

An uncomfortable silence enveloped the group.

**-_-' Gee, isn't Albert a little ray of sunshine?**


End file.
